


duet of dimensions

by nerdiests



Series: Linked Universe Weekly Prompts [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), and can sing and dance, for the LU discord's weekly prompt - music, it's canon that legend knows a lot of instruments, lots of reference videos in the end notes yall should watch if you can, plus twilight plays the violin cause i said so, so i put that to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: Everyone's settled down for the evening, when music comes up. Why not indulge a bit?





	duet of dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> so this is for the weekly prompt on the linked universe discord - music!! i had a ton of fun writing this and i'd like to thank both leg and jade for helping me with editing/title stuff and just being great in general!! enjoy!!

If one was going to get technical about the whole situation, it started with Four. Four and his  _ very _ in-tune whistling. While everyone had been going about setting up camp for the evening, Four had started whistling like it was something he did all the time. Which it most certainly was  _ not _ . Hyrule decided to comment on that fact. 

“That’s some really good whistling!” And just like that, not only did Four stop his whistling, the rest of the group’s attention was drawn to the two of them. 

“Uh. Thanks?” Four seemed awkward. Oh goodness. The intention wasn’t for everything to be all awkward! Hyrule had just wanted to pay a compliment, and now there was all this… Attention. 

“I just wanted to compliment it because I don’t have much music skills and I just thought it was real good whistling! You’ve never really done that before,” Hyrule replied. Four chuckled a bit, moving to continue setting up camp. Hyrule did as well, along with the rest of the group. 

“Oh, that’s all I can really do. I’m real good at whistling, but if you try and get me to sing anything I  _ will _ end up singing horribly out of tune,” Four said as he unpacked his bedroll from his pack. 

“I can conduct! And I know a lot of sea shanties!” Wind butted in from across the camp, drawing everyone’s attention. Wind didn’t hesitate for a moment, and took a deep breath.

“What will you do with a drunken sai-” Before Wind could finish even the first verse of what was apparently a sea shanty, someone tactfully cleared their throat. Warriors coughed a few times, while Wind pouted a bit. 

“Shouldn’t we finish setting up camp first?” Warriors suggested, and Wind nodded, looking a bit down. As everyone continued to set up everything  Wild started to pull together the ingredients for that night’s dinner, surprisingly Time spoke up. 

“Why don’t we all do something musical after we have dinner tonight?” he suggested, and Wind perked back up. Hyrule also looked enthusiastic, and Wild had a slight grin on his face. Though that may have been from what he was cooking at the time… Either way, most everyone was fairly excited at the prospect. Legend wasn’t, but that wasn’t anything unusual. 

Four’s whistling continued as camp continued to be set up, and as Wild went about making dinner for the night. It continued as dinner was served, and had a brief reprieve as everyone ate. And the topic came up again as the group discussed over the stew Wild had made. 

“I’ve actually whistled in four part harmony with a few of my friends before,” Four said, and there were a few raised eyebrows from across the group. 

“That’s so cool! But how can you even  _ do _ that?” Wind asked, and Four shrugged. 

“I’m assuming it’s like singing in harmony, but feel free to correct me,” Four replied, looking out at the rest of the group. No one spoke up, though Legend grumbled something under his breath. No one asked what he’d said, though. The rest of the group took the opportunity to talk about their own musical experiences. Or at least, someone took the opportunity to ask. 

“Soooo… Does anyone else do anything with instruments?” Wind asked. There was silence for a moment, before Sky coughed. 

“My Zelda taught me some harp, though I’m not all that good at it,” he said, glancing over at his pack. 

“I don’t play often, but it’s fun.” Wind grinned at this new information, and Legend’s eyes widened slightly. Hm. 

“I happen to know how to sing,” Warriors said, and there was a scoff. He whirled around to see Legend giving him a Look. 

“What, think I can’t sing, Legend?” Warriors asked, sounding a bit offended. Legend shook his head. 

“No, I just think that it’s exactly what you’d learn how to do. All to sing love songs for pretty people,” Legend replied. Warriors glanced off, pointedly not saying anything. Legend laughed at that, and it went silent for a moment. 

“Do you play ocarina, Time?” Wind asked, drawing everyone’s attention to the leader of their little group. 

“I don’t just have this for decoration,” Time replied, gesturing to the ocarina that sat on his belt. Twilight snickered a bit, attempting to muffle it behind his hand unsuccessfully. Wild didn’t even attempt to muffle his laughter, and Wind pouted while the rest of the group started to laugh at Time’s reply. As the laughter died down from its uproarious peak, Hyrule glanced over at the two remaining members of the group that hadn’t spoken up about their musical abilities, or lack thereof. 

“What about you two?” Hyrule asked, catching Twilight off guard and stopping Wild’s silent giggles. The latter took a heaving breath in - considering Wild had been laughing soundlessly for a while, it was safe to say that he hadn’t been breathing much due to laughter - and looked over at Hyrule with a questioning look. 

“What about us?” Wild asked, as Twilight tilted his head slightly. 

“Do either of you do anything music-related?” Hyrule asked in reply. Twilight opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Wild spoke up. 

“Oh, yeah! I learned how to play accordion from a friend of mine, and I’m still trying to figure out what instrument I used to play before the Calamity. Narrowed that down to a stringed instrument, but I’m not sure which yet,” Wild said. There was a pause.

“Accordion?  _ Really? _ ” Wind asked, childish wonder in his voice. Wild nodded, reaching down to grab his Sheikah Slate.

“It’s in here,” Wild said, scrolling over before tapping the screen twice. For a moment, there was an accordion sitting in Wild’s lap, but it quickly flickered back into whatever limbo Wild stored his items in after another series of taps. 

“I could play for you guys sometime, if you’d like,” Wild offered, getting a few scattered nods and an extremely enthusiastic nod from Wind. 

“Couldn’t you just play now?” Wind asked, bouncing a bit. He seemed… Very excited. 

“I would but…” Wild trailed off, glancing over at the only remaining member of the group that hadn’t spoken. By extension, so did Wind. And the rest of the group. 

“...What?” Twilight asked, giving the rest of them a Look. 

“Do you play any musical instruments?” Hyrule asked curiously. Twilight paused for a moment. 

“Well, I can play some songs on different types of grass…” Twilight trailed off, glancing down at his pack for a moment. 

“Is that all?” Wind asked. 

“...And I can play the violin.”

“Oh, you’ve gotta be joking.” Everyone looked over at Warriors, who got multiple looks of differing caliber. 

“You really shouldn’t go around doubting people’s music abilities,” Time said eventually, with Wind and Hyrule both nodding in agreement. Twilight was staring at his pack like it had a soul he could stare into, and both Wild and Sky were looking at him with concern. 

“Are you… Alright, Twilight?” Sky asked, a bit concerned. Twilight blinked once, before nodding a bit to himself. 

“Think I can’t play violin?” Twilight asked, picking up his pack from where it sat and started to dig around for something. 

“You don’t exactly seem like the type. You know, playing all those fancy delicate songs written by old guys that’re played at fancy soirees that I have a feeling you wouldn’t be seen at?” Warriors said, leaving the end of his statement as more of a question. Might’ve been a rhetorical one, but. 

“Oh, I can play a few of those “fancy songs,” Warriors,” Twilight replied, pulling something out of his pack. It looked like… A piece of wood with string on it. What followed was undoubtedly a violin. 

“What I’m more known for though…” he continued, pulling something else from his pack and putting it on the violin, before starting to mess around with the pegs at the end of it. 

“...Is fiddle music.”

As Twilight continued to mess with tuning his violin, everyone sat in silence, waiting with bated breath. 

“...I’ll be a bit,” Twilight eventually said, before making a face and turning a peg ever so slightly to the left. The group sat in silence for a moment, before Warriors took a breath.

“Well, why sit in silence when we can showcase our other musical talents while we wait?” he said with a bit of a smirk on his face. Legend blanched. 

“No thank you,” Legend said, moving to turn away. Possibly to spite him or possibly to just show off, Warriors took a breath and started to sing. 

“Can… Anybody… Find meeee… Somebody toooo… Loo-”

“Okay stop that.” Legend interrupted Warriors before he could even finish the first line of the song, and Warriors started pouting. Between the quiet sounds of Twilight continuing to fiddle with the tuning of the violin, a hand was raised ever so slightly. 

“I could… Play a bit of harp for everyone?” Sky offered, gesturing towards his pack. Wind nodded so rapidly it was a wonder he didn’t hurt his neck. There were a few other noises of affirmation, and both Wind and Hyrule looked to be on the edges of their respective seats as Sky pulled out his harp from his pack and started to play. 

Notes flowed through the clearing their camp had been set up in, and the group held a collective breath as the song Sky played seemed to swirl around them. Even Twilight stopped momentarily with his tuning to genuinely pause and listen. It was beautiful. And most definitely warranted the applause that almost everyone gave - save Twilight, his hands were otherwise occupied with a violin - that caused Sky to go redder than a tomato. 

“That was very well done, Sky,” Time said, in between the  _ very _ loud applause that Wind and Hyrule were providing. 

“Oh it wasn’t all that good… Zelda plays it better than I do,” Sky said. Multiple people boggled at that. 

“If that’s not all that good, I’d love to hear your definition of good, Sky!” Hyrule said. Wind nodded along, and Legend gave an imperceptible nod as well. 

“Ah. I think I’ve got ‘er in good shape now,” Twilight cut in, holding his violin up, though still a bit gently. Like one would hold a baby. Flipping the violin up onto his shoulder - gently, gently - Twilight grabbed the bow and put it to the strings. A few notes were played, which resonated throughout the clearing. Loud, crisp pitches. Each note repeated a few times, likely to get a feel for how each note sounded. Twilight looked satisfied after a minute or two, and stood up, glancing at the rest of the group. 

“Now, y’all ready to hear some high-class, good ol’ fiddle music?” No one spoke up as Twilight took a deep breath, and put it to the strings again and. He went off. 

Eyes widened as Twilight started to play. Notes blended together into a cohesive melody, with double stops, a few triple stops, some sliding, a fair few altered notes, and a lot of fast rhythms. Of course, almost none of the others knew what any of those terms meant, excepting Legend. Because of course Legend knew, he knew how to play cello. Not only did he know how to play cello, though… He could dance.

Legend’s foot had started tapping the moment the impressive melody started, which no one had really noticed, but to be fair. Everyone was enraptured by Twilight’s fiddling skills - and rightfully so. None of them had likely heard such impressive fiddle work. Legend had come close, but no. And goodness, he just wanted to  _ dance _ . That wasn’t so wrong, was it?

And the song came to a close. Twilight heaved in a breath as he stopped moving, and the group held their collective breaths. The bow was lifted from the strings, and applause broke out, starting from a somewhat surprising origin. Legend was clapping, and as the rest of the group processed, Wind and Wild and Hyrule and eventually the rest of the group joined in the applause. When the applause died down, Twilight moved to sit down, but before he could, there was a hand raised to stop him. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to request something?” There were wide eyes from a fair few people as Legend stood up. 

“What, exactly?” Twilight asked in reply, raising a single eyebrow. 

“Well. I didn’t mention it because I don’t really talk about it much, but I… Can play a lot of instruments. And I can also dance. And I was just wondering… Since you know how to play, if you could play something specific?” Legend asked, voice a bit… Lighter than normal. Twilight’s brows rose ever higher, and the rest of their group watched the exchange, a bit mystified. 

“Depends on what it is, and if I know how to play it,” Twilight replied as Legend walked up to him, talking in low tones. No one could hear the words they said, but they could see Twilight’s face light up in recognition, and the grin that came across his face. Legend moved towards his pack to grab something from his dragonlike hoard of items, while Twilight adjusted a few things with his violin. 

The two reconverged in front of the camp, in a bit more of an open area than where Twilight had stood previously. Although Legend was more in the center of their little space, with Twilight standing off to the side a bit. The two locked eyes, Legend gave a small nod, and Twilight put the bow to the strings for the third time that evening. 

The group was  _ very _ shocked by what happened next. As the music started, Legend started to move, and that’s when they all noticed what he’d pulled from his bag. His new shoes clicked together and made a crisp noise as he moved across the clearing. It was almost like he was floating, as his feet moved and his arms barely did. Twilight swayed and moved as he played, and everyone was mesmerized by their synchronicity. 

As the dance came to a close and the music slowed to its stop, both violinist and dancer stood frozen for a few moments. Both breathing heavily, both happily satisfied with what they’d done. Everything was quiet, the only sounds their breathing, the reverb of the ending note, and the crickets chirping quietly. Then, applause. One person clapping turned to two, turned to three to eventually everyone. Wind and Hyrule stood up, giving the duo a standing ovation as they deflated. 

“That was  _ amazing! _ ” Wind exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet with a wide grin on his face. 

“You’d never told us you could dance, Legend,” Hyrule said. There were a few scattered nods across the group. 

“That was… Amazing dancing. Where did you learn?” Four asked, and as Legend moved to sit back down and Twilight moved to put his violin back away, Legend shrugged. 

“Around,” he replied, being deliberately vague. Warriors scoffed, but it didn’t sound as if his heart was in it. 

“Could you teach me, Legend? Could you??” Wind asked, with a pleading expression on his face. Everyone looked at him expectantly, and Legend sighed. This is exactly why he never showed them that he could dance in the first place. 

**Author's Note:**

> whoo boy i've got a slew of reference videos for you!!
> 
> [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGyPuey-1Jw) is the sea shanty that wind tries to sing at the beginning  
> [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kijpcUv-b8M) is what warriors starts to sing but is cut off from singing  
> [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4ReyoNpyrM&) is what sky is playing on the harp  
> [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sh7BZf7D5Bw) is the first song twilight is playing  
> [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZxAVUsuE4Y&) is the second song twilight is playing and  
> [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgGAzBDE454) is a reference for how legend is dancing
> 
> check out my [tumblr!](http://nerdiests.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Single Joyful Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813132) by [JustBroccoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBroccoli/pseuds/JustBroccoli)




End file.
